


Друг душевный

by Joringhel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер гордился тем, что на нем не было ни единой надписи до сих пор. Но однажды вместо имени проступил номер....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг душевный

Пренебрежение собственной судьбой — преступление гораздо более непростительное, чем кража несчастной корки хлеба. Но пока за теми, кто пытается твердо стоять на ногах, и не рассчитывать на милости судьбы, не приходит жандармерия — все в порядке. Особенно когда жандармерия — это сам беглец. Самоарест — в высшей степени эксцентричный поступок.   
Куда логичнее, а, главное, правильнее и в полном соответствии с законом стоило бы арестовать тулонского каторжника под номером 24601. Арестовать дважды, трижды, четырежды, если понадобится для того, чтобы, наконец, добиться для него таких условий заключения, какие не дали бы ему ни единой возможности еще хоть раз задуматься о побеге!   
Инспектор Жавер проводил неодобрительным взглядом заключенного 24601, которому предстояло провести несколько запоминающихся вечеров — наказание должно было надолго отвратить его от непослушания. Потом вздохнул, поправил шляпу и вышел на крепостную стену.   
Внизу раскинулся Тулон — красные черепичные крыши, шум голосов, долетающих даже сюда, лай собак, ржание лошадей и ослов, и, конечно же, вонь. Вонь была нескончаемой и изводила сильнее нравственных вопросов и неподчинения. Каторжники болели, покрывались струпьями, незаживающими ранами и кровавым потом, и умирали в мучениях. Избавлялись от трупов просто — выбрасывали в мешках в выгребную яму, на радость вечно голодным собакам. При всей своей изворотливой фантазии 24601 еще ни разу не попытался сбежать, прикинувшись мертвым. Жавер хмыкнул — подавать идеи вору явно не стоило.   
А было бы интересно.   
По крайней мере, побеги 24601 вносили в жизнь надсмотрщика Жавера приятное разнообразие.   
На лестнице раздались торопливые шаги. Жавер отступил в тень, предпочитая оставаться безмолвным наблюдателем местной жизни. Хотя и не рассчитывал увидеть ничего нового. И словно в воду глядел: все это он видел уже не один раз.   
Два солдата, один совсем юный, безусый еще мальчишка, и другой постарше, Жавер знал его в лицо, но не помнил имени. Оба торопливо, оглядываясь, словно боясь быть увиденными, стягивали куртки. Жавер спиной прижался к горячим камням и словно превратился в ящерицу. Неужели это опять случилось? Не каторга, а желтый дом... Вопреки его надеждам, двое солдат начали изучать что-то друг на друге. Тот, что помоложе, осматривал спину старшего товарища, стараясь держать левую руку так, чтобы было видно запястье. На несколько секунд наступило затишье, потом — радостные сдавленные вздохи и шепот, шорох возвращаемых на места курток и торопливый бег вниз по лестнице — наверняка отлучились своевольно.   
Жавер выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ох уж ему эти "душевные друзья"! Скоро вся крепость будет переполнена счастливыми сияющими парами, которым приспичило обрести свою половинку именно здесь. Жавер слышал что-то о том, что если очень сильно хотеть, желать всей душой, судьба переменится и надпись исчезнет. И появится новая, более желанная. Но не может же целая крепость каторжников и солдат так сильно хотеть — не есть, не выспаться, не милосердия, не секса, нет! — душевного друга! Кого-то, кто разделит с тобой все твои невзгоды и несчастья. Когда двое каторжников обретали друг друг как пару, Жавера начинало тошнить.   
Он гордился тем, что на нем самом нет ни единой надписи, никогда не было и никогда не будет. А если вдруг чье-то постороннее имя, даже если оно будет принадлежать самому королю или Господу Богу, решит испортить его по-цыгански смуглую кожу, то он будет тереться мочалкой до тех пор, пока не вернет все к первоначальному виду. Хватит ему этих судьбоносных встреч. Мать верила в связь душ, и где она закончила? Шлюхой на каторге, увиваясь за ненаглядным другом, вечно пьяным, который бил ее и презирал. Жавер не собирался вверять какой-то неясной судьбе, судя по всему, калечной на все органы чувств и разум заодно, свою единственную и неповторимую жизнь.   
Известие о том, что еще двое в Тулоне обрели друг друга, разносилось по крепости с неудержимостью урагана. Солдаты радовались за приятелей, собирались устроить по такому случаю небольшой праздник и звали Жавера, но тот вежливо отказался. Солдаты испуганно удалились прочь от вежливого Жавера, поскольку таковым он вселял еще больший трепет, чем обычно. Жавер скривился и пошел проверять заключенных по камерам — не собираются ли там тоже праздновать счастливое воссоединение.   
Заключенные привыкли переговариваться друг с другом, сидя в своих камерах, как привыкли и не обращать внимание на Жавера и других надзирателей. Обе стороны это устраивало до поры, поэтому до Жавера долетали обрывки разговоров.   
— Вот же повезло... Могут взять увольнительные — и свободны!   
— Куда взять? Их пожалеть только...   
— Сам и жалей, жалостливый! Лучше меня пожалей. У меня проступило...   
— Что? Что? Где проступило, показывай?   
— Так вот же, на коленке, и написано... буквы!   
— Какие буквы, придурок?   
— Откуда я знаю, я читать не умею!   
Хохот с обеих сторон заставил незадачливого заключенного забиться в угол камеры и зло смотреть на окружающих. Жавер хмыкнул и пожал плечами. И правда, не свезло. Вот поэтому надо жить своим умом, а не по надписям на коленках. И не по подначкам старших товарищей, которые подзуживают срезать кошельки. Тогда бы, глядишь, читать выучился... Вне каторги-то.   
Лишь один заключенный молчал и редко вступал в разговоры с другими каторжниками. Это был 24601, и в настоящий момент он сосредоточенно копал стену камеры ложкой. Жавер деликатно покашлял.   
— Не отвлекаю?   
24601 посмотрел на него волком — глаза под косматыми бровями казались черными. Жавер без улыбки протянул руку. 24601 не пошевелился.   
— Ложку, 24601, — проговорил Жавер.   
— Не дам, — покачал головой 24601, и крепче вцепился в ложку. Жавер смерил взглядом размер его кулака, бегло сравнил со своим, вздохнул и решительно повторил:   
— Ложку!   
— Моя ложка, — ответил 24601, — Не крал! Выдали.   
— Это ж кто на каторге ложки выдает?   
— Так Ранье и выдает, счастливчик наш сегодняшний! — заржал кто-то из соседней камеры. — Его так достал наш вечный беглец, что он отобрал у него кирку и выдал ложку, велел копать. Потом назад не забрал, а Гигант у нас ответственный, вот и копает.   
Жавер прижал руку к лицу и подавил порыв тяжело вздохнуть.   
— 24601, — повторил он, вложив в обращение весь свой авторитет сурового и безжалостного надзирателя. — Ложку.   
— Спросите у кухарки, — ухмыльнулся вдруг 24601, пряча ложку за спину. — У нее наверняка найдется еще много ложек, или вам нужна именно моя, надзиратель?   
— Угу, будет мне душевной подругой, — мрачно буркнул Жавер. — Господь с вашей ложкой, наглый вы тип, но имейте ввиду — стены тут толстые, а сломаете ложку, кашу будете есть руками. Все понятно?   
24601 покивал с довольной улыбкой, потом отвернулся и сделал вид, что ложится спать. Жавер закатил глаза и пошел обратно. 

Самое поразительное, думал Жавер, что 24601 на каторге любили. Огромный, небритый, способный поднять корабельную мачту, он быстро завоевывал сердца как заключенных, так и надзирателей. Его никогда не наказывали сверх меры, не оставляли голодным и даже говорили "пожалуйста", когда просили сделать очередную смертельно опасную для любого нормального человека вещь. Нет, правда, Жавер своими ушами слышал, как Ранье говорил 24601 "пожалуйста". Воистину, Господи, желтый дом...   
А лучшим пациентам желтого дома полагались желтые билеты. Заполняя грамоты по именному списку, выписанному и заверенному аж в Париже, Жавер чувствовал смутное удовлетворение. С такими паспортами эти чудовища, эти воры и отребье, которых по нелепой случайности возвращают обратно в мир, не смогут причинить никому вреда, настолько будут обеспокоены спасением собственной шкуры. Им предстоит постоянно являться к полиции на учет, их будут брать только на грязную работу, и поиски душевных друзей, на которых все словно помешались, тоже отойдут на второй план.   
Нет, серьезно, человек приходит в этот мир, чтобы найди себе пару? Это ковчег Ноя или что? Жавер решительно отвергал подобное предположение. Люди, по его мнению, приходили в мир, чтобы соблюдать закон Божий и закон земной, а все остальные, кто ставил себя над законами, гнили на каторге. Все просто и понятно, а желтые билеты были даже лишними. Но раз так...   
Взгляд Жавера споткнулся об имя.   
24601\.   
Жан Вальжан.   
Освободить 24601?!! Немыслимо! Опаснейший разбойник и злодей, который сумел обаять даже железное сердце надзирателя Жавера, да его вообще нельзя выпускать дальше каторги, замуровать его надо, а не выпускать с желтым билетом. Жавер был в ярости, но ослушаться приказа не мог. Дрожащей рукой заполнил бумаги, смел все в одну стопку, пальцем потушил свечу и отправился спать, разумно решив, что утро расставит все по своим местам. 

Утром на коже проступило имя. На самом видном месте, на запястье, так, что даже под форменный рукав сложно спрятать, пылающая, точно свежее клеймо, черная надпись. Не имя даже — число. 24601, будь проклято это сочетание цифр, и тот, кому оно принадлежит!   
Жавер резко сел на постели, испуганно глядя на руку. Потом, не глядя, схватил с низкого столика у кровати, где хранилось его нехитрое имущество, щетку для одежды и начал неистово тереть кожу на запястье. Надпись стала только ярче.   
Не помогло и купание с мочалкой и камнем для натирания пяток. Все было бесполезно. Проклятые цифры 24601 горели огнем. А время утекало — уже скоро предстоит выйти и открыть двери каторги для тех немногочисленных бедолаг, которых пощадил добродушный и чересчур милосердный король, и среди них будет 24601.   
Жан Вальжан.   
— Господи! — вслух взмолился Жавер. — Да за что мне все это? Почему номер-то?!   
Господь был глух и ответа не дал. Жавер вздохнул и принялся одеваться. Руку он замотал бинтом и на расспросы приготовился отвечать, что неудачно вывихнул запястье вчера ночью. Но никто его о руке не спросил — все были поглощены более важным делом: провожали на волю Жана Вальжана.   
Слухи в Тулоне распространяются в воздухе быстрее инфекции, и все уже знали, что Жан Вальжан получает желтый билет и возможность жить нормальной жизнью. Жавер с ненавистью посмотрел в лицо своего новоявленного "душевного друга", в душе ужасаясь, не проступило ли у него что-нибудь... где-нибудь там? Но 24601 оставался спокоен и улыбался. За поясом лохмотьев, в которые он был одет, гордо торчала ложка. Жавер хмыкнул и ледяным тоном продиктовал Вальжану все его обязанности и обязательства, с которыми ему теперь придется жить. Вальжан ответил ему таким же ласковым взглядом, забрал бумагу и быстрым шагом покинул каторгу, ни разу не обернувшись.   
Жавер дошел до опустевшей камеры 24601 и почувствовал, как внутри него что-то обрушилось. 

Шло время. Тулон сменила каторга в Бретани, за ней еще одна, и еще одна, служба в полиции, успешное продвижение по карьерной лестнице и вот уже в кармане желанное назначение в Монтрейль-сюр-Мер, на должность инспектора полиции. Жавер ликовал. Все то, к чему он шел долгих девять лет, наконец-то исполнилось. В глубине души он был уверен, что это все потому, что у него нет никакой пары. Он видел, как подающие надежды молодые люди сходили с пути только потому, что душевный друг оказывался важнее всех идеалов.   
Нет, с ним, с инспектором Жавером, такого не случится никогда. Его идеалы несокрушимы.   
Цифры 24601 потускнели со временем, и Жавер приучился прятать их под перчатками. Иногда он раздумывал о том, почему так случилось, хотел ли он этого или это уловка судьбы, или сбоя химических процессов в организме — находились умельцы, которые убеждали остальных, что тело — лишь сочетание всяких богопротивных элементов, а проступающие надписи это природой заложенный сбой. Жавер решительно отвергал такие идеи. Вместо этого его интересовало, почему цифры, а не имя. Может, потому, что 24601 стало намного больше подходить каторжнику, чем затершееся за двадцать лет "Жан", или дело в личном отношении?   
Иногда, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым, Жавер позволял мимолетной мысли потревожить холодность рассудка: проступило ли на груди, над уродливым клеймом, имя "Жавер". И как быть, если?..   
Потом он гнал эти мысли прочь и грудью бросался на защиту закона, снова и снова, пока, наконец, в темную грозовую ночь, мокрый до нитки, не оказался на пороге мэра города Монтрейль-сюр-Мер.   
До этой встречи Жавер думал, что весь ажиотаж вокруг душевных друзей — лишь выдумка сумасшедших романтиков и поэтов, а нормальный здоровый человек вполне может без этого обходиться. Оказалось, не может.   
Жавер побледнел и сделал шаг в просторный кабинет. С плаща и шляпы лилась вода и на белом персидском ковре тут же образовалась немаленьких размеров лужа. Жавер поднял голову и заставил себя посмотреть на мэра.   
Седовласый Мадлен, высокий статный человек, облаченный в зеленый вельветовый костюм и шелковую рубашку, поднялся ему навстречу из-за стола, обтянутого зеленым сукном, приветливо улыбнулся. У него было чисто выбритое лицо, гладкая кожа и мягкие карие глаза. Весь вид его говорил о достатке и хорошем здоровье. Жавер машинально пожал протянутую руку — большая ладонь, аккуратные пальцы с приятной формы миндалевидными ногтями — и сказал, испугав этим не только Мадлена, но и самого себя:   
— Вы очень похожи на одного человека, которого я однажды знал, мсье Мадлен. Это был беглый каторжник, по имени Жан Вальжан. Он выбросил свой паспорт, ограбил священника, а после исчез и никто не слышал о нем не слова.   
Мадлен спал с лица и отчаянно закашлялся. Жавер подавил порыв постучать его по спине. Второй порыв — спросить, что стало с несчастной ложкой — он придержал до более удачного момента.   
— Это у вас полицейский юмор такой, я надеюсь? — сдавленно проговорил Мадлен и кинул на Жавера предостерегающий взгляд.   
Жавер холодно встретил этот взгляд, как встречал сотню таких же взглядов до этого, и сделал шаг назад. Затем медленно, нарочито драматическим жестом стянул с руки перчатку и сунул запястье под нос мэру.   
— Вот, — заявил он, — извольте объяснить.   
— Эээ, — пробормотал Мадлен, отчаянно краснея. Жавер помахал рукой перед самым его носом.   
— Ни имени, ни адреса! Только номер! Ничего хорошего я от всей это канители с "душевными друзьями" и не ждал, но чтобы так! — голос его вдруг сорвался, и Жавер договорил почти жалобно. — Скажите уже что-нибудь, 24601! Клянусь, вот прямо сейчас я не побегу за полицией возвращать вас на каторгу. Сначала я потребую объяснений.   
— Каких? — растерялся Мадлен.   
— Где ложка, например. Казенное имущество было! — развел руками Жавер, огляделся и сел на диван.   
Мадлен вздохнул, вытер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба и сел рядом. Жавер замолчал. Мадлен не произносил ни слова.   
— Ну? — не выдержал Жавер. — Где?   
— Где ложка? — переспросил Мадлен рассеянно.   
— Да нет же, глупец. Где оно проступило? Не говорите мне только, что не проступило. Кончите жизнь на каторге, за каждый год вашего девятилетнего побега вам накинут еще по девять, и...   
— На груди, над клеймом, — обреченно выдохнул Мадлен, уронив голову на руки. — Вот... — и он начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Над старым клеймом, наполовину выгоревшим и сведенным, темнело хорошо знакомое инспектору имя.   
Жавер замер, ошеломленно глядя ему в глаза. Он ждал, он надеялся, он даже угадал, но... Что теперь делать-то?   
— Что делать-то? — вслух повторил он.   
Мадлен пожал плечами.   
— Вы сюда зачем приехали?   
— Работать.   
— Вот и будем работать. Город охранять, закон соблюдать. А с остальным разберемся по ходу дела. Знаете, Жавер, это у меня лучше всего получается — действовать по обстоятельствам.   
Жавер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но под взглядом Мадлена закрыл.   
Мадлен выпрямился, осторожно взял меченую руку Жавера и осторожно поцеловал темную надпись на запястье.   
— Вздумаешь сбежать, убью, — бросил Жавер, отнимая руку.   
Потом встал с дивана, подхватил шляпу и направился к дверям.   
— Завтра в десять жду вас здесь же, — крикнул Мадлен ему в спину.   
Жавер обернулся в дверях, стараясь казаться строгим и решительным. Мадлен улыбался.   
— Кстати, ложка в полном порядке. Я заботился о ней все эти годы. Она ведь ваша душевная подруга, инспектор.   
— Мадлен.   
— Что?   
— Ты чудовище,— Жавер, широко шагая, прошел через всю комнату, украшая ковер новыми мокрыми следами, крепко взял за лацканы пиджака и притянул к себе.   
В одном он был теперь уверен тоже: бежать 24601 было некуда. Сзади был письменный стол. Впереди — безжалостная судьба.   
А пренебрежение собственной судьбой — непростительное преступление. Особенно, если дело касается Жана Вальжана.


End file.
